


Welcome to the underworld café

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Gods and Monsters [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, based on under the redhood, based on where Jason cuts the cable, his ex is his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Jason has cut the cable and escaped Nightwing and Batman. Now, he seeks refuge in his ex's home/business. How will she react? And how will things turn out?
Series: Gods and Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608715
Kudos: 4





	Welcome to the underworld café

That night, was different, at least, for Dawn it was different. She knew her boyfriend was helping Batman, Pandora, and Nightwing by monitoring the mission along with Alfred. She was in a sense, alone. She could hear the thoughts, the dreams of others due to her paranoia. It made it hard to control her mental powers. But one, in particular, made her freeze, her mind opening the door for her to rush towards the top of the building in her nightgown.

_"I hope Dawn won't mind if I land on her roof"_

Dawn opened the door up top, finding a very alive Jason Todd standing there. His new red helmet held at his side, his dark hair and white bangs messy due to it. And his blue eyes staring at the brunette slightly sheepish. She knew he was alive, Dawn didn't think to see him would be this overwhelming. Sure, he was one of her favorite characters in real life, before falling to this world...but she felt weak, shocked, and wanting to cry. She had to regain composure as to not make a fuss or go haywire. Not thinking at all, she ran to him, hugging his waist. Just like a long lost brother brought back to her. She didn't see him romantically, which was a relief.

"Welcome to the Underworld again...Jason"

"Thanks..." he answered corresponding the gesture and helping her up.

"What the fuck?" a sudden voice interrupted the moment, both turning towards the intruder. 

Charles stood there, jaw dropped, glasses skewed. Dawn giggled slightly at her boyfriend walking towards him.

"He is alive..." she said dreamily. "We knew he was..."

"Well yeah, but what the fuck! I thought something horrible happened to you! The whole room is trashed!" exclaimed Charles, then looking at Jason. "And Bro, you really need to get inside. We don't want the bat here making more of a mess. We have enough with this little tsunami"

Jason laughed slightly, watching as he took Dawn on his back. Just like old times, when they were in school he remembered seeing this happen a lot. After all, Dawn was always lazy and tired. They got inside, Jason quietly observed his friend use his magic to order everything. 

Yes, he knew about them. He found out when they met. They were best friends, and he was smarter than he looked. Also, they had decided to tell him. Back then...they trusted him. They trusted him very much. Dawn didn't look at him, actually, a wave of nostalgia had started again, she had no tears to shed, but she was shaking. Charles didn't need to ask what was wrong. He knew. It was Jason being alive...being confronted by your ex who died five years ago must be hard. 

"I wanted to see if I could crash here"

"Yes," both answered calmly, sitting on a sofa. Dawn giving mental instructions to Charles. The black male nodded, creating a magical contract and handing Jason a pen.

"But, we need you to sign this"

"No treason within the group. We are a family. No asking who the other members are." recited Dawn calmly.

"Also, you have to stay for five weeks without being a vigilante. Of course only two days a week you may take out your costume" stated Charles.

"What the fuck man? Why?"

"Oh, well you did break my heart, Jason. You left without explanation and insulted me. But I still care for you like a brother. You are my friend before you ever were my boyfriend." said Dawn. "Also, I still have embarrassing videos of you, and I will post them on social media, I will also tell Bruce where you are"

"Fine fine...party-pooping prudes" mumbled the vigilante signing the contract. It vanished into thin air. Just as that happened, his outfit also transformed into something casual.

"Dude...I get I'm poor, but do not Cinderella me with your magical shit" said Jason laughing slightly at his dark-skinned friend.

"Yea, you aren't, you are Romeo. Or some other character who had a shitty death" answered Charles.

"I don't care who you guys are. I wanna sleep. And if I don't sleep, I will get mad. And if I'm mad...you will need a hospital" interrupted Dawn. Both males shrugged, agreeing not to keep on complaining. After all, she was capable of making them do something stupid for blackmail.


End file.
